1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to knife holders, such as knife holding blocks that hold a plurality of knives, and in particular to knife holders that prevent the sharpened edges of the knife blades from becoming dull.
2. Description of Related Art
Knife holders for holding a plurality of knives, typically in the form of plastic or wooden blocks having a plurality of slots, are well known. The typical construction of these knife holders results in the knife blades being oriented vertically with the sharpened edge of each blade facing downward. In these typical knife holders, only the blades of the knives are inserted into the block. Therefore, the blades support the knives, and in particular, the sharpened edges of the blades contact the lower portion of the knife-holding slots in order to support the knives in the knife block. This causes the sharpened edges to become dull over the course of time.
It is one aspect of the invention to provide an arrangement in which a knife holder holds a plurality of knives without causing the sharpened edges of the knives from becoming dull. In accordance with this aspect of the invention, the knives are supported in a manner such that the sharpened edges of the knife blades do not contact the knife-holding slots in the knife holding block.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a knife set that includes a knife block having a plurality of knife-receiving slots, and a plurality of knives, corresponding in number to the plurality of knife-receiving slots. Each of the knives has a handle and a blade, with each blade having a sharpened edge. At least one of the knives, and a corresponding at least one of the knife-receiving slots, includes engaging structures that support the at least one knife in the corresponding at least one slot so that the sharpened edge is suspended within the slot out of contact with any portion of the knife block.
In a preferred embodiment, the handle of the knife includes an elongated protrusions on each side of the front portion of the handle that is located adjacent to the blade. The knife-receiving slots include enlarged (preferably tapered) openings into which the front portion of the knife handle is inserted. The openings include grooves that correspond to the elongated protrusions on the sides of the handle. This results in the handle being held by the knife block, with the blade suspended out of contact with the slot. Accordingly, the knife handle, rather than the blade, supports the knife in the block. Therefore, the blade does not become dull because the sharpened edge of the blade does not contact the slot.
The main object of the invention can be obtained numerous ways. For example, the above-described protrusions can be provided in the slot openings, and the grooves can be provided in the knife handle (or in the knife blade). In addition, the knife handle can support the knife in the block without providing protrusions/grooves in the front portion of the knife and in the slot opening. Furthermore, it is possible to provide a protrusion or groove on the knife blade, rather than on the handle, which then engages with a corresponding groove/protrusion in the slot. With this alternative, it is not necessary for the front portion of the knife handle to be inserted into the knife block.